


Picket Fence

by alice9



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cornballary, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, Sibling Incest, Stanford Era, awwwwww, non-canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:13:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice9/pseuds/alice9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally has everything he thought he wanted until Jess lets him know, no he really doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picket Fence

**Author's Note:**

> So I bought FOBs new CD and as soon as I heard Miss Missing You I knew that there was a Wincest fic just waiting to be written. So an hour later this is what you get. 
> 
> Lyrics  
> Baby, you were my picket fence  
>  I miss missing you now and then  
>  Chlorine kissed summer skin  
>  I miss missing you now and then  
>  Sometimes before it gets better  
>  The darkness gets bigger  
>  The person that you’d take a bullet for is behind the trigger  
>  Oh  
>  We’re fading fast  
>  I miss missing you now and then
> 
>  
> 
> Mr Picket Fence finally gets it. ENJOY!

 

Dean wanted him to have a better life, a different life. He told him often how he was the smart one and if anyone could get out of hunting it was him. "Go get your picket fence normal ass life." he'd said.  So when the letter from Stanford came he went because it was what Dean wanted. Sam thought he wanted it. He liked learning, he had great desires to become more and backed with Deans confidence in his brain he pushed onward. Then there was Jessica. They met at a coffee shop on campus and he immediately thought she was beautiful. She had a brilliant laugh that made him smile every time he heard it and they instantly became friends. It was her idea to move  forward which she made clear to him when she took his face in both her hands and pressed their faces together. And for a year everything seemed fine. Seemed being the operative word.

They'd been together long enough for him to know when she sat down pursing her lips together she was going to say something unpleasant.

"Hey honey." She stared by pulling out the big guns. Her hand stretched in front of her and grabbed Sam's hand gently. Stroking his knuckles with her small thumb. Everything about her was small, delicate. He was always afraid he was going to break her. Then she opened her mouth and asked something he couldn't have predicted. "What are you doing here Sam?"

It took him a minute to find his words. "I'm going to need a little more to go on."

She smiled sadly. "School for one. I mean, I know you are great and you are incredibly smart but for as much as your head is in it your heart is a million miles away." She took a short breath letting a sigh leave through her nose. "And I know you love me and that we are good together. But you aren't in love with me."

"Jess,"

She cut him off with a wave of her free hand. "Let me finish. It's the same as school. Your heart belongs to someone else. And as big of a heart as you have I am not queen of it."

He wanted to argue with her, tell her how wrong she was but instead his mouth hung open and he found no words for her. He shut his mouth slowly.

She chuckled. "Now that's a face." She let go of their conjoined hands and gently stroked her fingertips over his creased brow. After a few moments she let her hands fall into her lap. "Im not mad at you." She spoke quietly. "I'm sad and I will miss us like hell but I want you to be happy."

"I am happy."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "No, you're not."

He had refused to think about it until she brought it up and he knew that he wasn't happy, not really. He was okay being at school and okay being with Jess but he knew so much of him was missing.

"You told me once that you left the past behind you because you need to find a normal life. A picket fence kind of life." She took a minute before starting again. "Do you know you are always looking, scanning faces everywhere we go? You've been searching for someone the entire time I've known you Sam. It may have looked different, not the normal that you dreamed of, but I think you had your picket fence and it isn't here with me."

And wasn't that a kick in the balls because as soon as it came from her mouth he knew what his picket fence was. It wasn't some yard and quaint little house with a dog and two kids playing out back. It wasn't neighborhood cookouts and all the men grilling and having a beer while talking about sports. It was the smell of leather and the creak of seats while you adjusted yourself during a long drive because your knees hurt. It was knowing you had  your back covered at all times, even when you slept. It was the sound of Led Zeppelin and Kansas, diner food and crappy beds, and the hot summer air coming in the window because the air conditioner wasn't working again. He'd had his picket fence all along and was to afraid of what that meant because Dean wouldn't stand for it.

"I can't." The words fell, a broken sound from his mouth and he realized that his vision was blurred. He tried to turn from her but a firm hand cupping his cheek stopped him.

"You listen to me Sam Winchester." There were tear of her own making their way down her cheek. "I don't know your past as well as I'd like to but you shy away from love like it's the damned plague. Whatever it is can be fixed."

"No it can't, he wouldn't ever." He was too caught up to sensor himself and to her credit she didn't bat an eye.

"Is he dead?"

"No!" Sam spat out like the words were poison.

"Then go get him. If he loves you half as much as I know you love him it will be fine."

 

SPN

 

After a mutual cry session on the couch, that they both vowed to never bring up again, Jess ushered Sam into their bedroom and helped him pack a gym bag. He thought it was funny that he didn't care that he was going to be missing school. Jess said she would talk to the Dean and tell her he'd had a death in the family, and she could be very convincing when she wanted to.

"Let me know when everything is sorted out."

"What if it doesn't work?" He hated how he sounded like a child.

"Then it doesn't and you come back here. I'm still your number one friend and I will see you soon, understand? Besides I have all your shit." She smirked.

He chuckled at her. "I guess you do." They shared another hug and he whispered thanks into her ear.

She watched him jog off towards the bus station keeping all the unsaid things at bay. He didn't need to know he'd called out for Dean in his sleep more times then she could count. He didn't need to know she knew how he felt about his brother. She would never claim to understand love. After she couldn't see his back anymore she wiped the tears from her eyes and went inside in search of some medicinal ice cream, and maybe a cocktail. Who cared if it was before noon?

 

SPN

 

He could have called Dean but Dean would know immediately that something was wrong and he'd want to know why and Sam needed time to think so he called the one person who would know aside of his father.

"'ello?"

"Bobby hey, its Sam."

After a pause he heard a scoff. "Course it's you. Don't forget your voice too easy, you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Good actually. I was just wondering if you knew where Dean is?"

"Did'ja call him?"

"No. I, I need to see him and I don't want to give him a chance to run."

"Boy misses you too much for that Sam, don't matter if you left or not."

Sam had nothing to say to that so he said nothing.

"He's working a case in Wyoming, holed up in a little place called Hilltop Inn in Park county. Don't know the room number but it's probably on the end."

"Thanks Bobby. I'll come see you after I catch up with Dean."

"Bring the Idjit along with you."

"Will do."

Sam found the bus route he needed and checked his watch. He had about fifteen hours to figure out what he was going to say.

 

SPN

 

Sam found the little motel just off of I-191 and when he saw the Impala parked out front of the last room he had to take a moment to collect himself before gathering what little thin courage he had left to move himself forward and knock on the door.

In hindsight knocking hard on a door at five past midnight might not have been the best way to start of his reunion with Dean.

The door opened in a flash followed by loud angered words. "There better be a good fucking reason you are banging on my door." Sam watched Deans face as he registered the knocker was Sam. "Jesus Sammy, are you okay?"

Sam had to bite his lip hard. For all the times he'd told Dean not to call him that he nearly died hearing it from his mouth again. "Yeah." He spoke around the lump in his throat. "I'm fine."

"What're you doing here?"

It hurt but Sam didn't let it show. "I wanted to see you. Bobby told me where you where."

"Couldn't call me?"

"I needed to think."

"Bout what?"

"Can I come in?"

Dean rolled his eyes but moved giving Sam room to come in. The room was just like all the others except this on only had one bed. He dropped his bag next to Deans on the floor and kept standing.

"You in trouble?"

Sam shook his head. "No."

"Well give me something to go on because I haven't heard from you in two years and then I get woken up at fucking midnight by you pounding on my door something's got to be up."

Sam turns and looks at Dean, letting his eyes soak Dean in. He notices he's done it for too long when Dean arches an eyebrow at him. He takes a deep breath. "I found my picket fence. My normal."

"Kay." Dean says but Sam can tell he isn't happy to hear it. There is a shift in his eyes but he keeps them trained on Sam. "What's her name?"

"Jess." Sam speaks quietly. "Jessica Moore. We met in a coffee shop a little over a year ago on campus. She's got blond hair and a ridiculous laugh and I really think you'd like her."

Dean nods. "So where is the little lady?"

"I thought I finally had everything, that I'd gotten out and was making my own way in the world, that I'd found someone I wanted to be with, but sometimes you need to be shown what you are avoiding. Because no matter how many walls I put up somehow she knew. I thought I found my normal but it was just a facade. My normal is you."

He watched Dean watching him and noted how tense his body was, how tight his shoulders were and how he was schooling his face perfectly.

"It doesn't matter what I do, or who I meet, or where I go Dean. You are my picket fence."

"Sam," Deans voice was rough, "what is that even suppose to mean?"

"It means I want to be with you in whatever capacity you'll have me. God, it's always been you Dean for as long as I remember. You are the axis my entire world counts on. And I've spent two years ignoring it because the second I let go I can barely breath."

Dean scrubbed his hand over his face and through his hair. "You don't know what you are saying."

"I was just on a bus for fifteen hours thinking about this Dean, I know exactly what I'm saying."

He was taken by surprise when Dean surged forward grabbing him roughly by the jacket before turning him and pushing him up against the wall. Sam could feel Dean flush against him his face inches away, eyes on fire. "And what if I said I wanted more that you were willing to give, then what? What if I am just some sick-o who wants to get in your pants? I'm not your picket fence Sam, I'm a nightmare." And as if he was trying to put an exclamation point at the end of his rant he closed the distance between them and harshly started kissing Sam.

It took his brain less than a minute to join in and when it did he gave just as good as he was getting. It wasn't so much as kissing as it was fighting and it was obvious Dean was out to win the war and after a few moments Sam relented needing some air. He pulled back, heading knocking into the wall behind him as he drew in deep breaths. Deans head fell forward, forehead resting in the crook of Sam's neck.

"I want it all Dean, all of you." Sam said between breaths. He felt Dean chuckle nervously against him.

"You know this is fucked up right?"

Sam swallowed. "I don't care." And that seemed to be enough for Dean because he found himself being pulled towards the bed and thrown onto it. Dean didn't bother with taking off their shirts, his hands immediately going to Sam's belt ripping his pants and boxers down to his knees before doing the same with his sweats. Sam could barely keep up with what was happening and then Dean was on him, sliding them together and Sam arched his near completely off the bed and then Dean was kissing him. Burning slow kisses as their bodies moved together creating friction. Deans hands were in his hair and his on Deans bare hips pushing them together with bruising force.

"Dean." Sam moaned when Dean picked up speed pushing him harder into the mattress. He was too hot, his jacket creating an oppressive humidity and his hands where gripping Deans electric skin so hard and then Dean bit down on his bottom lip.

"Aahhggh." Sam moaned loudly as his release came to the forefront making him lose all words in his vocabulary.

"Damnit Sam." Dean said before biting down on Sam's collar bone through his shirt and he felt Deans body wrack through his own orgasm.

They lay there until there breathing returned to normal and Dean finally rolled off laying closely to him. Sam's hand moved around until it found Deans and they laced together.

"So, Jess?" Dean said quietly.

"Just friends." Sam answered. "She broke up with me."

"Ah. Good cause that would be weird, messing with a taken guy would be a first."

"As opposed to messing with single guys?"

Dean snorted. "Boys got a point."

A few more minutes passed between them before Dean cleared his throat. "Uh, Sam?"

"Hm?"

"You're my picket fence too."

Sam found energy he didn't know he had left over and quickly moved himself on top of Dean. This time they got their shirts off.

 

SPN

 

Jessica had just gotten her coffee when her phone chimed and she dug it out from her purse.

Sam: All sorted. Got my picket fence. Thank you.

She smiled and moved to put it back in her purse when someone bumped into her from behind. Her coffee spilled down the front of her shirt and her phone fell onto the floor and she could hear the screen crack.

"Oh my God I am so sorry." She heard from behind her.

"It's okay. My fault for standing in the middle of the way." She turned around and was almost nose to nose with the guy who had run into her. He was tall with dark hair and dark eyes and just a days worth of stubble on his strong jaw.

"I need to watch where I'm going. Oh your shirt."

Jess looked down at her light pink shirt and knew the coffee stain would not come out. "It's alright. An ex gave it to me." Birthday present from Sam.

"Now who would make an ex out of you?"

Jess felt herself blush. "Thank you. Actually I broke it off with him. His heart belonged elsewhere and I brought it to his attention."

"How noble of you."

"I do what I can."

The man smiled at her. "Tell you what, let me buy you a coffee and then lets go get a fresh start shirt."

"You don't have to."

"I insist."

She observed him for a moment before caving. "Alright. But if you are buying an I'm sorry coffee then I want  a large pumpkin latte."

"Anything for the lovely lady. My names Vance Williams by the way." He extended his hand to her and she took it.

"Jessica Moore." She returned.

A year later Sam and Dean sat thighs flush against each others as Jess became Mrs. Jessica Williams.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright who has thoughts for me???


End file.
